Question: $-9bcd - 2c + 5d - 3 = 5c - 6d + 4$ Solve for $b$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $-9bcd - 2c + 5d - {3} = 5c - 6d + {4}$ $-9bcd - 2c + 5d = 5c - 6d + {7}$ Combine $d$ terms on the right. $-9bcd - 2c + {5d} = 5c - {6d} + 7$ $-9bcd - 2c = 5c - {11d} + 7$ Combine $c$ terms on the right. $-9bcd - {2c} = {5c} - 11d + 7$ $-9bcd = {7c} - 11d + 7$ Isolate $b$ $-{9}b{cd} = 7c - 11d + 7$ $b = \dfrac{ 7c - 11d + 7 }{ -{9cd} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $b = \dfrac{ -{7}c + {11}d - {7} }{ {9cd} }$